<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll just go then by Just_your_casual_nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598813">I'll just go then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_casual_nerd/pseuds/Just_your_casual_nerd'>Just_your_casual_nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Loathing Caleb Widogast, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_casual_nerd/pseuds/Just_your_casual_nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are said between brothers and Mycroft thinks that maybe it's time for him to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll just go then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*I do not own Sherlock*<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Life is full of painful moments and hurtful words. People say things they dont really mean in the heat of the moment. Things like; "I hate you Mycroft." or "I wish you could have died instead!!" </p><p>It's the moments like these where hurtful words impact us the most. It's where people really judge their own life and the people In it. Hurtful words make us think "Is that what people really think of me?" Or "Am I really worth anything to anyone?" </p><p>And its moments like these where people say hurtful things to the people they love that break and tear you down to the core of your very existence. </p><p>These words and moments precisely sum up Mycrofts life at the moment. </p><p>For the tenth time this week Sherlock has come storming into his office criticizing everything Mycroft has done, from the way he runs his office to the way he try's to protect Sherlock from getting hurt. </p><p>"Im not a child mycroft!! You can't sit here and try to run my life they way you want it to be." </p><p>"I'm only trying to do what's best for you brother mine." Mycroft replys. </p><p>"Well stop it, I dont need nor want you in my life. In fact, it would be best if you could leave and never come back so then I wouldnt have to deal with you anymore." Sherlock says as he gets up to leave. </p><p>Mycroft sits there as he watches Sherlock leave through his office door. As Sherlock left Mycroft started to get this strong sickening in his chest. </p><p>"I was only trying to help and keep him safe." Mycroft thinks to himself.</p><p>"Is he really better off without me in his life?"</p><p>-<br/>Throughout the rest of the day as Mycroft works the strange sickening feeling does not leave, but instead, intensify. <br/>-<br/>It's well past 10 o'clock when Mycroft arrives home. It's been a trying day and he's ready for a glass of scotch and a good book by the fire. </p><p>Mycroft wonders over to his cabinet and fills himself a generous amount of scotch and his favorite book and goes to sit by the fire place. But as he sits there try's to read his book, he keeps on being pulled back to earlier that morning with Sherlock. </p><p>And as time goes on and more drinks are poured, Mycroft starts to sink into a inky black depth with more questions then answers. </p><p>He thinks to himself; "I only try to help Sherlock, I try to keep him safe. And for all the times I've been there for him, with his drug addiction and with john, it seems to always blow back in my face. It's like I'm a punching bag for Sherlock."</p><p>"Does Sherlock not see all that I've done for him? Does he even love me?" </p><p>The answer, mycroft thinks to himself, Is no. Sherlock doesnt love him. If he did, wouldnt he have shown it to him? Told him thanks for all the things he's done for him? </p><p>Instead all Mycroft gets from Sherlock is hate and loathing.</p><p>And Mycroft thinks that it isnt a bad idead, disappearing, dying, going away. If Mycroft's dead, than Sherlocks life would be better. And that's all Mycroft has ever really wanted, to make Sherlocks life better, to be safe and happy. And if it takes Mycroft being gone, or dead to make Sherlocks life better, than maybe that's what should happen. </p><p>Mycroft grabs his umbrella and unhooks the handle from it to get the gun. And after hes done that, all he can do is stare at it. Knowing this is the last thing he will feel before his life goes black. And as Mycroft lifts the gun to his head, he says one last thing. </p><p>"I love you Sherlock, and after this, I hope that you will be happy and will have better life than the one I have given you." </p><p>The gun is cold against his temple, and as he goes to pull the trigger he hears; "Mycroft?" </p><p>And he pulls the trigger.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>"MYCROFT!?!?!" </p><p>And his world goes blank.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>